Biker Bars and Classy Cars
by HellHoundCruz
Summary: Louise has accomplished many things in her life including becoming a Son. Now can she handle when some of her past collides with her future?


**A/N**

**Hey my first story on FanFiction so I hope you guys like my writing. **

**This chapter may seem a little rough but hopefully it'll smooth out.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

I put the glass to my lips and knocked my head back,

"Come on little sister, one more shot." Happy gleefully said as he signaled for two more, I rolled my eyes placing the shot glass on the bar as more was poured in, I nodded and we both took on our twelfth round of shots for the night. I stood up and he looked at me,

"What Happy?" I asked worried as his stare intensified his eyes looking past me, I turned my head and saw some guys we were hoping not to see, I swore under my breath and Happy looked back at me and smirked, I grinned back and we turned just as the Mayan's opened fire on us, we returned every bit back to the sons of bitches too. Fifteen minutes later I was crouched close to the ground with Happy bleeding profusely all over me, I shook my head, the Mayan's where finally gone but what the fuck was I supposed to do with this guy? I shook him slightly, his eyes slightly fluttered and he looked up squinting, "Where am I supposed to take your sorry ass?" I asked him, he gave a half smile and pulled out a paper,

"Call this number, ask for Clay, tell him we're next door at The Griffin, he'll take care of 'my sorry ass'" Happy said, I wanted to punch my brother but I called the number,

"Hello? Hi is Clay there?" I asked timidly, everyone in the bar had cleared out, guess flying bullets isn't exactly friendly, "Hey Clay, my name is Louise, my brother's been shot, his name's Happy, I guess ya'll know each other? Anyways, I need your help, we're at The Griffin." Clay agreed to pick us up and I looked down at Happy, he was unconscious, I swore loudly and shoved him off my lap and start preforming CPR, finally when he came to again some guy's showed up. I stood up as they walked in, "He's going in and out of consciousness, and I'm getting ready to stick him with a cattle prod if he doesn't stay awake." I warned raising an eyebrow, Happy chuckled and I yanked his ass up, he winced, he'd been shot twice, in the stomach and in the shoulder.

"Who was it that hit you guys?" an older man asked,

"Fucking Mayan's." Happy replied before spitting on the ground, "I don't get it, we're both fucking Tacoma, and as far as they know she ain't got shit to do with us." Happy said gritting his teeth,

"Can we talk about this later? I wanna get those slugs outta his ass so I can put them in some ones fucking head." I growled, Happy chuckled and we helped him into a van, we loaded his bike and I got on mine and followed them into Charming.

I pulled up into a parking lot and got off my bike and followed them inside,

"Hey, that's my sister Louise, can someone watch her?" I heard Happy ask; I shot a glare and then returned to looking around,

"Juice, go get Louise a drink and Jax, call Tara, we need serious help here." I heard the older man say,

"Thanks Clay." Happy said, I placed a hand on my hip and in a small way prayed it was painful for my brother, he was still being a jumbo pain in the ass.

"Hey, I'm Juice, you must be Louise, let's, let's go get a drink." Juice said as he kind of stumbled up to me, I looked the kid up and down and nodded and followed him to the bar, a young red headed kid jumped up from behind the bar suddenly, 'Prospect' was patched onto his kutte,

"We don't serve martini's here hunny." I heard someone say as a man who appeared in his later 30's early 40's said, his curly black hair was a complete mess and I cocked my head,

"Well, guess it's good I only drink whiskey, beer, and rum then, isn't it…" I started off,

"Tig, I'm Tig, and you, you beautiful thing are…"

"I'm Lou, nice to meet you Tig." I said as I turned to the red head, "You got any Jack back there?" I asked politely, a small grin crossed the kids lips and he nodded excitedly before getting it, "Oh don't put it in a shot glass, just put it in a tumbler, k?" I said before he poured a shotty, he looked up confused and then saw I was serious and went to grab a tumbler.

"Louise! You bitch!" I heard Happy scream, I looked around,

"Am I going crazy or is a lil bitch boy screaming my name?" I pondered out loud before walking off to find my brother; I poked my head in, "What's wrong? You get to slappy, Happy?" I asked grinning; my brother looked up, with a bullet in between his fingers, instantly I knew why I was a bitch,

"You fucking shot me?" Happy yelled,

"Now, Happy, think back to our childhood. Since then how many fucking times have I shot you? Though thinking about it, this one wasn't on purpose, but uhm, good job to me?" I said jokingly, "Sorry bro." I finished, he glared hard, "I love you!" I yelped out as I walked over and took the bullet and tossed it in the trash, I looked at him and he had calmed and smiled up at me,

"Least you finally hit something." He joked, I grinned,

"Yea just happened to be the wrong jackass." I replied, he rolled his eyes, I knew he was fine, he was Happy, my big brother, and nothing could hurt him, except probably me. The guy's pulled him up and set him up in a bed upstairs, he immediately was out like a light and I got up and stretched,

"Lou?" I heard someone semi whisper, I looked at the door, it was Jax, I nodded to him and walked over, "We got a room for ya, uhm, if you need a change of clothes, I brought your overnight bag from your bike up for you.." He said as I quietly closed the door, I smiled and thanked him, I looked down, my shirt and pants where caked in blood, he gave me my bag and led me to an empty room, I thanked him again and we said goodnight. I took off the clothes I had on and took a quick shower, making sure to braid my hair I grabbed some pajama's and crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to sun in my eyes and I pulled myself out of bed and changed into a pair of tight ripped jeans and a black tank top and pulled out the braids in my hair and brushed it out. I grabbed my make up and put on some eyeliner and mascara and red lip balm before heading over to see if Happy was awake yet, I tapped on the door and it I heard a voice, it didn't sound like Happy but maybe someone was in there with him, I opened it up a little and peeked in, "Shit." I whispered, "Sorry, I got the wrong room, Juice, right?" I said quickly, he looked up at me, his brown eyes drowsy and he nodded, "You know where my brother's at Hun?" I asked him, he stared for a minute thinking and shook his head no, he shivered and turned and let his head lay on his pillow again. I shook my head slowly and walked in and pulled the covers over his body and turned to leave,

"Lou?" I heard a quiet voice, I turned,

"Yea, Juice?" I replied,

"Thanks." He mumbled before going back to sleep, I shook my head again grinning before walking out. I headed downstairs and found everyone passed out,

"Great, just fucking great." I grumbled,

"I know I am, you don't have to tell everyone though." I heard someone say behind me, I turned and saw Jax, he took a bite from a sandwich, my eyes lit up upon seeing food, he chewed and turned and I followed knowing there was a chance of getting breakfast, he opened a door and I saw a kitchen, I grinned and in a way ran in, he looked at me, "What, you hungry?" he asked with this cute smirk, I nodded eagerly,

"Fucking starving!" I exclaimed, he looked at me like I was crazy which made me giggled slightly, he rolled his eyes and pulled out a bag of doughnuts and tossed them to me, I grabbed two and devoured them quickly, "I hate riding with fucking Happy, he never stops to eat!" I said, I had grabbed the two powdered doughnuts, not thinking and Jax started chuckling, I turned red with embarrassment realizing that in my haste to get food in my stomach I got sugar all over my face. I grinned and put a hand on his black shirt leaving a white handprint, I looked up with a shit eaten grin and his eyes widened and he grabbed another powdered doughnut and threw it at me, soon we got into a powder sugar fight and we were both sitting there laughing our asses off in a kitchen that was in a puff of sugar. We heard someone's voice clear and looked up, Jax mumbled something and jumped up and went over to the girl standing at the door, and I then got up slowly and walked upstairs to take a shower and change.

When I came out I got dressed in a pair of black jean shorts and a pink tank and walked downstairs putting my hair up in a messy bun. People where finally starting to wake up and I asked Clay where my brother was and he yelled for Tig and Tig walked me up, I opened the door and saw my brother laying there, I walked in and poked him in the head his hand flew up and grabbed my arm and he flipped me on my ass, I looked up and laughed as he groaned in pain and looked to find me, he huffed and sat up.

"What's up bubby?" I asked him, he rubbed a hand over his face and gave a quick glance to me still on the floor,

"Fuck you." He grumbled and got up, I jumped to my feet and grabbed him some clothes and sat outside the door sharpening my knife as he got dressed. Finally he came out and I got up,

"Jeez! That took forever, let me guess, you had to make your hair all pretty." I teased him he grinned,

"Yup, don't you think it looks fabulous?" he questioned back, I nodded,

"Could use some bows." I replied he chuckled and rolled his eyes as we made our way down stairs to see everyone else. I jumped that last five steps and landed with a thud, I heard Happy mumble 'idiot' behind me and I turned and grinned real big and he rolled his eyes. "Ya know, you keep doing that they'll get stuck like that." I quipped, he flipped me off and I gave a dramatic gasp. We walked into the big area and he and the other guys went into a small room,

"Stay out here, the boys and I gotta talk." Happy said, "I mean it, stay." He said slowly, I glared,

"Yes Sir." I replied walking over and setting up a game of pool, I started shooting and they closed the doors and I put on my IPod and plugged in my ear buds. About an hour later they came out and I pulled an ear bud out, "What's up?" I asked chalking up the stick; Happy leaned against the table,

"We're going after the Mayans. You're staying, don't even argue about it." Happy said quickly, my body stiffened as I turned and slammed the stick down,

"What? Those mother fuckers shot at me too Happy!" I yelled, "I want, no I fucking need to slit some ones fucking throat, or at least shoot a few fucking assholes!" I continued shaking, Happy sighed,

"I know, but I think it best you stay." Happy replied trying to calm me down, I looked at him and I growled deeply,

"Fuck Happy, I'm not a stupid bitch! I know what the fuck I'm doing; you taught me every damn thing I know!" I screamed out, everyone and I mean everyone was staring; Happy stood up straight and was full on glaring,

"Damn it Lou! I said stay here; you do what I fucking say!" Happy roared, I got up in his face and said something that I regret saying now,

"Happy you stupid fuck, I am not your bitch and I'm tired of following your inbred orders!" I screamed, that's when I felt something strike my face and I was on the ground, my face burned but so did my anger. I jumped up and slammed him against the wall and took a swing and my fist connected with his jaw just as he threw me and I landed on the pool table. I heard yelling but I didn't care a couple guys held Happy back and I instinctively grabbed the pool stick and slammed it against him as he fell to the ground and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my abdomen and I swung the pool stick above my head and smashed it into whoever it was that grabbed me and hit their head. Someone grabbed the stick and once again I was grabbed only this person wrapped their arms around mine and restrained me. I looked over and Happy was sitting in a chair grinning ear to ear at me, I started giggling too and was let go and Happy walked over and we hugged hard and let go laughing. I'm very sure we got some weird stares but that was how my brother and I worked; he cupped my face in his hands and wiped the blood from my split lip away,

"I love you, ya crazy bitch." He cooed to me, I laughed,

"Love you too stubborn jackass." I replied smiling,

"Well, since World War Three is over…"I heard someone mumble, we turned,

"Sorry, anger issues." Happy said explaining us I looked at him,

"Oh I don't have issues, I enjoy every fucking minute of it." I replied winking, he rolled his eyes at me and tousled my hair, "Damn it!" I yelped pulling away, "By the way, whose head did I hit?" I asked,

"You hit my damn head little lady." Tig said, I grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry Hun." I replied,

"Happy you punched Juice, I think you broke his rib too man." Half Sack said, I looked at Happy,

"See the damage you cause?" I asked him plainly with an innocent look, he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow,

"It goes both ways sweetheart." He replied, I went to check and make sure poor Juice would be alright, I knocked on his door and heard a groan and I walked in and sat on the side of his bed,

"You ok?" I asked looking at him he looked at me and nodded "Lay back." I said sternly, he scooted down the bed and laid on his back, I quickly felt along his ribs, "You cracked one, but you'll be fine." I said, I got up and grabbed a bottle of Vikes from my purse in my room and gave him one with a cup of water. He drank it down without question, a bitchy smirk came to my lips and he looked up at me,

"What?" Juice asked hesitantly,

"You didn't even ask what the pill was, or what it was for. I could have drugged you and raped you and you wouldn't have even known." I said plainly without any emotion on my face, he looked a little alarmed now and I chuckled, "No worries, only vicodin to help with the pain." I explained, he smiled a little and relaxed. "Scoot." I commanded and he moved over and I lied down on the bed and we both stared at the ceiling, "so tell me Juice, tell me why they won't let me go." I asked plainly, he shifted uncomfortably and looked at me for a minute and looked back up and sighed,

"We voted that it'd be best for you to stay, we're not sure we trust you, yet." He said thoughtfully, my mouth twitched and I turned my head to look at him, he looked over at me,

"Well, I don't trust ya'll yet either. But I trust my brother's judgment." I whispered to him as his big brown eyes searched mine, I looked back at the ceiling, "well Juice, just so you guys know, if you're gonna have me stay then you better tie me up or have someone watch, both would probably be best though." I said smirking,

"You, you don't look that bad." Juice said timidly, I have a small grin and looked at him

"You either Juice." I replied, he gave a real goofy grin,

"Actually, my name's Juan, Juice is just a nickname." Juice or Juan said sheepishly,

"Well, my real name's Louise, but people just call my Lou." I said. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over at the door,

"Lou, get down stairs, Clay need's to talk to you." Happy said, I sat up and nodded and stood up and walked over to the door,

"See you later Juice, Juan." I said giving a small wave and pushed pass my brother and walked down to the bar area, "Happy said you wanted to talk to me." I said to Clay, he cleared his throat and looked at me,

"Yea, listen Louise,"

"Just call my Lou, everyone does." I interjected,

"Lou, listen, it's not that we don't, like you, it's just," Clay racked his brain searching for an answer,

"I have tits, believe me, I know this." I replied smartly earning a couple coughs of people in the middle of taking a drink, "I've been told my whole life I can't do something because of my tits, I can't weld, I can't be a good anything. I get it Clay, but there's one thing I can do that I'm not letting be a thing that my tits get in the way of, that's fighting. Listen Clay, I'm loyal, I'm quick and stealthy and I know how to do my job, correctly and I don't let pussy get in my thought process and stop me from finishing off whoever I'm paid to." I announced, "If you want me off this job because I just suck at slitting someone's throat or putting a bullet in their head, understandable, but don't you dare kick me off because I have a vagina." I hissed. Clay swallowed hard, "Just let me go once, if I fuck up I won't even ask to go again." I finished, Clay looked at me hard,

"Alright, but you better hold up you're part of the bargain too." Clay replied, Half Sack's eyes where wide looking at us, "Now sit your ass down and have a drink with us." Clay finished with a slight smile, I hopped onto the barstool and we took a couple shots till Clay was satisfied. He stood up and looked at everyone, "Alright, listen up, we hit those Mayan's at dark, they won't even see it coming." He said, everyone cheered and I went to get Happy, as I walked up the stairs I heard a small scuffle and I instantly froze and reached for my gun, I crouched and slowly walked and suddenly something hit me right in the face.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm having fucking water thrown in my face,

"What the fuck?" I yelled, "Take the fucking ice cubes out before you do that you bastards!" I hollered, I heard Prospect apologize and I opened my eyes, "What the hell happened?" I asked my head killed and I felt ready to pass out,

"That's what we want to know." I heard Happy explain his arms crossed as he stared,

"I went fucking fishing, what you think happened? Some fucking jackass walked in here and smashed my face." I said,

"You were sneaking around with a gun, what was I supposed to do? Ask you about the weather, I was defending myself." Clay snapped, I looked up and snarled slightly

"You serious old man? I heard a fucking noise and wanted to see what it was." I growled loudly starting to stand up, once I was standing I got dizzy and fell over and crashed to the floor.

The next morning I woke up to sun in my eyes and I opened them and shuddered, my head still hurt and I felt like the first time I got good and drunk, like a semi ran over me and backed up to do it again. I groaned as I got up and went to the bathroom, I got dressed in jeans, boots, a black tank and my kutte and walked downstairs, I heard someone scream loudly and my eyes widened.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Happy,

"The other night when we got shot at, so did Clay and Darby. But obviously Clay's alive," he took a swig of his beer and set it down swallowing, "another guy, his name's Cameron, he's got two bullets in his ass, deep."

I got up and realized I had heard the name before; I pulled out my cell and rang up Kara,

"Yello?" I heard her ask,

"Kara, it's Lou, I need to ask you and Sara something, you think you could meet me up somewhere." I said plainly,

"Uh, yea Hun, what's up?" Kara asked slightly concerned,

"Come to Charming, please Kara, you and Sara meet me at this little café; it's called Charming's Own." I said,

"Alright, when?" Kara asked,

"Today." I said looking around,

"What? That's at least a 2 day drive from here, you crazy?" Kara asked,

"Baby girl, we aren't the best boosters for nothing." I replied smirking, she chuckled,

"Alright, alright, we'll be there, I'll call when I'm in town, ya bitch." Kara said before hanging up, I grinned and hung up as well, I walked out of the room,

"Shit, I know that face; those bitch twins aren't showing up are they?" Happy said stopping me in my tracks,

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir." I shot back smirking, Happy groaned,

"No." he groaned, "Those girls hate me!" he exclaimed, I grinned,

"Gee, I wonder why." I said thoughtfully, "Oh I know, because you fucked up and forgot who was who, that's it, even though the two got different hair colors for crying out loud." I finished, "One's a blonde one's a brunette, how hard is that?" I asked suddenly hands on my hip,

"What are they coming for?" Happy asked,

"Your head, I'll let _you_ guess which one." I said simply winking before turning and walking upstairs. I sat on the bed in my room and stared at the walls smoking a joint, a light knock came at my door and I looked over and giggled, my door was open and Juice's head was poking in, "Come on in, want some?" I said as he sat on my bed, he looked at me and took it and took a big deep breath of it, about twenty minutes later I was out of a joint and we just sat there, I giggled as I always did and he just stared at me with this big goofy grin. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out, "Yes?" I asked before busting into a fit of giggles,

"Shit," I heard Kara say on the other end, "Sara she's high as a kite I can hear that damn giggle." Kara said,

"Come to the club house!" I yelped excitedly and Juice took the phone and gave the girls directions and hung up the phone. We continued to stare at each other before getting up and stumbling down the stairs,

"Fucking-A! Lou I told you to stay out of that shit!" I heard Happy snap, I looked at him,

"You look like a cue ball!" I cried out before giggling more, Juice gave a shit eaten grin,

"For fuck's sake not you too." Happy groaned, "How much?" he asked, I looked at him my eyes pure bloodshot, "**Louise**, how, much?" he asked again slowly,

"Apparently to damn much." I heard Kara say, I looked over her blonde hair up in a bandana as usual, "Happy I told you to keep her out of that shit, goddamn I can't rely on you for anything can I?" Kara continued,

"Fuck off Kara; it's none of your fucking business." Happy replied glaring at her,

"Uhm, when we're supposed to be fucking married and you go and fuck my sister and then claim you thought she was me and then you take off with my Lou-Lou, yea, it's my fucking business!" Kara shot back, Happy's jaw tightened,

"Why the hell am I getting all the blame? Sara didn't fucking stop me." Happy hollered,

"Hey!" I shouted, "Take you're fucking soap opera and shove it up your asses! That shit happened before ya'll got married you retards!" I finished, "Now grow some fucking balls say you're sorry to each other and get the fuck over it, because I'm done with your bullshit!" I sounded off, "Wait, where's Sara?" I asked suddenly, Kara stared at me,

"Where do you think? Boys, Cars, I'll let it sink it." She said trying her best to calm down,

"Garage?" I suggested, Kara nodded and we walked out to find Sara, she was way too into cars.

"Sara!" Kara shouted suddenly Sara's head popped up and smiled at us, standing up she ran over and jumped in my arms,

"Louie!" she screamed I laughed at her,

"Hey Sara-Bear!" I said grinning, "Let's head on in." I said, we turned and I carried Sara bridle style inside, instantly I heard Happy swear under his breath,

"Ladies and gentlemen, no worries, I'm here now." Sara called out before winking; I rolled my eyes and dumped her on the pool table,

"Still haven't changed have you," a voice started as I began to walk away, "still the same angry bitch who got pissed when someone stole your light." I turned to see Vikki; I thought of snapping her neck but knew better,

"What are you doing here?" I asked cracking my neck as I walked over,

"Get her the fuck outta here." I heard Happy warn, Vikki stared at me running a slithery tongue along her bottom lip,

"What, no hello for an old friend?" Vikki asked innocently, my nostrils flared,

"Friend?" Sara growled heatedly

"Honey, whores go to the goddamn corner." Kara finished just as visciously; Vikki looked at them and grinned,

"Ahh, the stupid slut twins." Vikki continued, I ran over and slammed a fist into her face when suddenly the twins where in on the beat down and the guys started pulling us off her,

"Get her out, now!" Happy yelled loudly, Tig took him seriously and yanked her up and started shoving her out, Happy had me in a restraint as I struggled. "Dammit!" he seethed; I kicked up and started flailing harder "Get her legs!" Happy hollered Juice ran over and grabbed my legs; I started kicking violently, "Lou!" I heard Happy say, "Louise! Calm down before I have to tie your ass down!" Happy grunted out as I slammed into his chest, I still writhed and continued with my fight. Kara ran over as Happy and Juice flipped me, she pulled down my pants slightly and jammed a needle in my ass to sedate me.


End file.
